1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a conjugated diene-based polymer from which a polymer composition can be obtained which is useful as a material of a tire excellent in fuel economy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber compositions to be used for automotive tires capable of improving fuel economy have heretofore been known, and rubber compositions containing a conjugated diene-based polymer such as polybutadiene or a styrene-butadiene copolymer, and a reinforcing agent have been used.
For example, JP-A-59-18709 discloses a method for producing a conjugated diene-based polymer using ortho dialkoxybenzene.
However, tires produced from polymer compositions containing the above conventional conjugated diene-based polymer is not necessarily satisfactory in terms of fuel economy.